


Deserving

by tiny-freakin-head (Hobbitfing)



Series: Napoleon Complex [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dildos, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, S&M, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitfing/pseuds/tiny-freakin-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy enjoys provoking Engineer, even though he knows it means he'll have to beg for sex. </p><p>Maybe because of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserving

**Author's Note:**

> A roleplay between my wife and I, transferred from Y!Gallery

“Fuck me, labourer.”

“...what was that?”

“Uh... fuck me, ingenieur,” Spy amended with a grin.

Engineer raised an eyebrow. "That's more like it."

"What, a man cannot provoke his lover?" Spy chuckled, seating himself in Engineer's lap, obstructing his worktable and moving a few things, as he knew this was a sure way to get under Engineer's skin.

Barely suppressing a growl of fond frustration, Engineer resisted the urge to lean around his French lover and attempt to continue working. It would only make him worse, he knew from long experience. "Does a man have to do it so very often?" Engineer countered, idly stroking Spy's Italian-suited sides.

"It's a sure sign he is not getting his required amount of affection and attention." Spy suggested, leaning back against the Texan's big, warm body and turning his head to kiss the man's ear.

"Aw, how'd y'know?" Engineer grinned, gently pinching Spy's hips.

"I am very close to this man. As are you." Spy licked around his lover's ear, delicately, practically purring. He made a disgruntled sound when he was pinched.

"I'm aware..." Engineer's voice got almost breathy as his sensitive ear was licked. "And how're ya gonna make it up t'me?"

"I'm not," he chuckled. "I am the one in need of attention, monsieur. It is you who needs to make it up to me." He turned himself around in Engineer's lap so he was straddling the broad man.

Engineer clapped a hand to his forehead with an expression of complete innocence. "Oh! Is that what you're gettin' at? Shucks, I had no idea! All this time I thought you were here for little ol' me." He grinned at Spy.

"I am! For you to fuck me!" Spy's fingers dug into Engineer's shirt and he scowled at him. "Arrete-ca maintenant, ouvrier, I know exactly how smart you are."

Engineer laughed, a long, deep belly-laugh. He and Spy were well-suited to (one might say they deserved) each other: they both enjoyed pushing each other's buttons and seeing how far they could take the other. "An' how smart's that?" the Texan asked, deliberately thickening his accent and dulling his expression. "Ah don't understand it when y'talk so purdy."

Spy growled at him, spouting angry french curses and shaking him by his collar. He undid Engie's overalls, almost ripping off the buttons - clothes this poorly tailored did not deserve to have time taken with them to get them off- in his haste. He pulled them off and ripped up Engineer's shirt, pressing his leather gloved hands to his lover's fuzzy, round belly.

Still laughing, Engineer sat still and allowed himself to be undressed. He sighed happily when he felt Spy's glove on his bare skin and leaned in close to his lover's face. "Bonjour," he murmured softly, his accent impeccable.

"As I said, ouvrier. You are more than you seem," he growled and popped all the buttons off Engineer's shirt in his haste. "If you are so smart, why are you not fucking me right now?"

While Spy was distracted with the buttons, Engineer's gunslinger hand was slowly creeping up behind the Frenchman's back. When it was in place, he grabbed a fistful of Spy's balaclava and the hair underneath it, shaking the taller man. He gave Spy a light slap on the cheek with the other hand. "...Qu'est que t'as dit?”

Spy gasped, crying out with surprise and a bit of excited fear. He enjoyed having such a powerful lover, someone who could easily take advantage of him. The sort of fear he had when they 'played' was more of a happy thrill than real fear. He ground against Engineer's thigh, groaning. "Pardon, je m'excuse, s'il vous plait...?" he begged.

"Mmmm...alright." Engineer chuckled. "I guess I'll take pity on ya. But I can hardly fuck ya with all those clothes on, now can I?" He let go of Spy's head, lightly trailing his flesh hand down his lover's face to his mouth.

Spy eagerly sucked and nibbled at Engineer's rough, callused fingers. He stripped off his suit in record time, leaving it, of course, folded properly on the Engineer's work table.

"...now, why is it that my clothes look like...that..." he pointed to his heap of torn, mangled clothing, "and yours are all neat'n pretty?" He couldn't sound quite as intimidating as he might have wanted; Spy's talented mouth felt amazing on his fingers. "What if I were to do...this..." The Texan motioned with his arm as though to brush the neat pile of clothes off of his work space.

Spy gave him a glare.

"You would not." he said softly. "Or I would stop paying such sweet attentions to you." he slid all of Engineer's index finger into his mouth.

"Ahhh...alright, when y'put it that way..." Engineer sighed, gripping Spy's thigh with his gunslinger. "God, y'got a sweet, sweet mouth, boy."

"Oui, je sais." he smirked, sliding down off Engineer's lap in an attempt to free his thigh from the gunslinger. "Would you like me to put it to use?"

"Yup." Engineer let Spy go, enjoying the sight of the fastidious Frenchman kneeling on the concrete floor. It was swept clean every day, but it was still a workshop.

Spy helped Engineer out of the rest of his clothing, slightly less violently this time, freed the man's erection from his boxers and slid it into his mouth with an eager groan.

"Yeah, that's it, boy. You put that pretty mouth to better use than jabberin' on. You like that, doncha? Suckin' off a real man?" Engineer sneered down at Spy.

Spy, instead of glaring at him, just nibbled at the head of his cock in a warning sort of way.

Engineer laughed softly, stroking the top of Spy's wooly balaclava.

Spy chuckled deep in his throat, then allowed Engineer's hard on to join his chuckle, his soft lips brushing rough, curly pubic hair. His gloved hands slid up Engineer's thighs, squeezing and caressing.

"Ohhh...yeah...I love when y'do that...oh, Spook..."

He pulled his mouth back up the man's shaft, sucking as if he didn't want to part with it, then finally releasing the pressure at the tip. "I prefer Spy, s'il te plait."

"Nhhh...alright, alright, Spah..." Engineer gave a gasping laugh, his hips jerking forward reflexively to reunite with Spy's mouth.

Spy held Engineer's hips down, delicately, taking his time to get his mouth back onto his lover's cock with a happy murmur.

"Oh, Spah...no one sucks quite...ahhh...like you...I think 'cause you like it so much..." His large hands kneaded through Spy's shoulders, neck and head. "Your hands feel so good..."

He lifted his head again momentarily. "Would you say that I am... sapping your cock?" he smirked before going back to his task.

"...really?" Engineer shook Spy's head a little, smirking down at him. He pushed the Frenchman's head back down. "And don't you be bringin' that back up until I'm done."

Spy groaned happily, continuing to suck at Engineer's cock hungrily.

"Yeah, that's right, boy..." Engineer rocked his hips as much as Spy's hands would allow him. "Show me how much you love it."

Spy kneaded his hands against Engineer's thighs and belly, deep-throating, his groan vibrating through his lover's organ. Though he might never admit it aloud, Engineer was right, he really enjoyed giving oral sex.

"Damn, you're good at that, Spah..." Engineer groaned, his head going back as he felt the vibrations from Spy's mouth. Spy's hands were a perfect accompaniment to the man's mouth, rubbing and petting all the right areas. "You Frenchies really did invent this, didncha?"

He heard a muffled laugh, but other than that the Spy did not respond.

Engineer was soon moaning and clutching at Spy. "Mmm...I'm close...y'ready?"

Spy's tongue wrapped around Engineer's head and he sucked hard, hands clutching at the base of the man's cock.

"Ohhh...yeah...ngahh!!!!" With a low grunt and a final deep thrust, stopped only by Spy's hands, Engineer came down Spy's throat.

Spy swallowed happily, grateful that Engineer hadn't pulled out to make a mess on his suit. "C'est bon?" he gasped as he pulled away, wiping his mouth off on his wrist.

Engineer patted his lap, a soft smile on his face. "Ah...oui..." He watched Spy wiping his mouth; it was always pleasant to watch the prissy Frenchman doing ordinary, human things.

The Frenchman was panting a little, his cock jutting out at attention. "Now, we had spoken earlier about a fucking...?" he slid his body up Engineer's, nibbling and kissing the man's hairy, muscular chest.

"Yeah, alright. You wanna wait for me, or...?" he gestured to a locked cupboard where he kept his...special inventions. He eagerly wrapped his arms around Spy, locking the Frenchman against his body with a happy sigh.

"However you want to take your pleasure, mon cher." Spy murmured, hands wandering to circle Engineer's neck.

"Mmm, y'keep that up, it won't take me long. But I wouldn't wanna keep you waitin'...Why doncha get on all fours."

"Where?" Spy stood in front of Engineer's chair, letting his leather gloved hands trail down his own body to show himself off to his best advantage. Luckily, he had never had a negative reaction about his scars from Engineer.

"On the floor or on mah bench..." Engineer's voice was husky with arousal and he couldn't help reaching out to touch Spy, following the path his lover's gloves had taken.

Spy grinned, keeping just out of Engineer's reach, turning about and taking his position on all fours on the floor.

"That's real nice..." Engineer stood and stalked closer to his teammate, circling him without touching him at all.

Spy watched Engineer with a little smile. "Oui, juste pour toi, cher."

Without warning, he kicked Spy sharply in the ribs, more to startle than to actually hurt.

"Ah!" Spy stumbled, spreading his legs and arms to give himself more balance. He was much more on edge now, but still aroused.

Engineer bent and gently rubbed the spot he had kicked. "There ya go. Good boy. You took that real good."

"Merci," he murmured. "Is that what you wanted?"

"...what d'ya mean?" He trailed his hands down Spy's back, headed for his rump.

"C'etait..." he shuddered under Engineer's big, rough hand and the cold metal one, "Was that what you wanted from me?"

"To let me kick you? ...among other things..."

Spy groaned, leaning into the touch.

Smirking down at his lover, Engineer lifted his flesh hand and gave Spy a gentle, but loud, smack on the butt. "Y'like that?"

The Frenchman arched his back, lifting his ass to offer himself to Engineer's hand. "Oui, oui!"

Engineer laughed and swatted him again. "There ya go." He put his gunslinger on the small of Spy's back to keep him still.

"Ahh, oui, c'est bon." he moaned, his cock leaking a bit on the workshop floor.

"Hmm...looks like yer missin' somethin', don' it?" Engineer tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Stay there a spell, I'll be right back." He stood and went to his special cupboard, unlocked it, and pulled out a few items. "Y'ready?"

He nodded, already panting as if he'd exerted himself. His face was red under his mask, Engineer could see it in his cheeks.

Engineer bent down again and slipped something over Spy's straining cock. Then he gently pressed a lubricated dildo to his teammate's opening, letting Spy impale himself on it.

Spy flushed and pressed back into the dildo, head hanging down, resting on his elbows now instead of his hands. "S'il te plait..." he begged.

"Alright..." Engineer held the dildo steady and allowed Spy to back into it. He gently stroked Spy's ass to encourage him.

Spy impaled himself faster, then he hit just the right spot inside himself and bucked on all fours. "Ahh! Ingenieur!"

"That's more like it." Engineer pressed a button on the dildo and several stretchy straps dropped out of it. He hooked one around Spy's thighs to keep the dildo firmly in place. Another one went around the base of the Frenchman's balls and attached to the sleeve. "There. Yer all set." He swatted Spy again.

"Ahh, oui, merci!" Spy writhed a bit, hand straying down to try and stroke his cock through the sleeve it was in. He strained to fuck himself on the dildo but found it wouldn't move much anymore.

As Spy moved, the sleeve and dildo began to vibrate together. Engineer knelt between Spy's legs, carefully extracting his kneepads from his pile of clothing. "Y'want a bit more?" he asked, lightly stroking Spy's buttocks.

"Oui, oui!" Spy shuddered as the vibration started. "M-may I cum?"

"Mmm...whaddya think? So soon?" Engineer teased, swatting his teammate a little harder. The more Spy moved, the faster and harder the toys vibrated.

"Ahhh ah, mais ... c'est ...ohhh." Spy melted further down, his arms stretched out in front of him, his chin touching the concrete, ass in the air.

Engineer couldn't help a good-natured laugh as Spy offered himself. "Like a cat in heat," he chuckled, giving him a quick series of spanks.

"You make it sound... ah! so undignified..." he growled, eyes rolling back a bit.

"This ain't undignified?" Engineer asked, raising an eyebrow and backhanding him across both butt cheeks.

"...non." he groaned, arching himself completely, curling his arms under himself.

"If y'say so. Y'can cum now, if you want..." Engineer gave him a resounding series of smacks, rubbing the red cheeks between each blow.

Spy held out for another minute or so before he came, fists clenching and cock spurting. "AAHH!"

Engineer rocked back on his heels to keep out of the way, just resting his hands on Spy's rear.

The Frenchman shuddered, slowly melting into a puddle on the concrete.

"I gotcha." Engineer gathered the limp Spy in his arms before he could completely collapse. He pulled his lover onto his lap, gently stroking his lean chest.

"Ahhh," Spy groaned, nuzzling under Engineer's chin and curling into a long-limbed ball.

"...yer so cute..." Engineer murmured, smiling down at his teammate, knowing he was too out of it to protest.

"Nhh," he managed, unable to form words quite yet. His lovers usually learned that he was completely useless after sex and tended to be unable to even speak.

"Yeah, I thought so." Engineer pressed Spy to his chest, holding his lover and gently kissing the top of his head.

Soon, he was snoring softly in the Texan's arms, resting happily against the warm man.

"I gotcha. Je t'aime..." he murmured.

The Frenchman muttered a bit and snorted in his sleep.


End file.
